Kung Fu Spider!
by ryeman200
Summary: just read the fanfic! because i can't reveal anything in the summary except this is before KFP 1 so enjoy! rated T just incase! i don't own spider-man or kfp! i wish i did though that would be awesome! contains mild tipo moments for the meanwhile! please review! i don't know if people are enjoying the recent chapters i have put up! please tell me if they're good!
1. Chapter one: The making of the Spider!

**Kung Fu Spider: chapter one: The Spider is born!**

Narrator: Hi I'm Po Ping and if someone told you I was an ordinary noodle loving Panda someone lied to you! But before I tell you any more I'm going to tell you a part of my life to you! So enjoy!

"Po! Wake up! You'll be late for work!" Mr Ping yelled at Po.

"Huh! Oohh… I'll be right down!" Po said waking up and rushing down stairs. "Sorry dad!"

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles!" Mr Ping said rushing. "Oh almost forgot! I need you to make a delivery to this address!"

"Fine dad, I'm on it!" Po said wanting to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later Po had delivered the order and was about to make his way back to the shop when he saw something falling out the sky and land in the bamboo forest.

"Hey! What was that!? I'd better check it out!" Po said rushing towards the crash site.

After 15 minutes of searching Po finally found the object, it was a medium sized rock and when Po got close to it a red and blue Spider crawled out and Po reached to pick it up, little did Po know the Spider had been exposed to high amounts of cosmic radiation _(__**Blasts of energy given off by the sun!**__)__._

"Hey there little fella! Were you on that thing?" Po said picking it up, startled the Spider bit Po on the hand and the Spider finally died of radiation poisoning. "Ow! Why you little!"

Po then reached to pick it up again but this time it WAS dead.

"Wow! Cool… I've never seen a red and blue Spider before!" Po said looking at the alien Spider. "I'd better take you home!"

**Back at the noodle shop Po came in looking dizzy.**

"Hey son, you're back! How was the delivery?" Mr Ping said happily chopping vegetables.

"It was okay I guess! I got a bite!" Po said looking at his hand.

"Never stop eating huh?" Mr Ping said taking what Po said the wrong way.

"No, that's not what I…, never mind! I'm feeling dizzy I'm having a lay down, it's probably just the heat!" Po said feeling his head.

"Okay son! Just call if you need anything! Okay?"Mr Ping said worried about Po.

"Thanks' dad! I will!" Po said going upstairs to his room and putting the Spider on his desk. "Ugh! What's the matter with me…?"

Po then fell on his bed and passed out.

_**So what do you think? If I should carry on with this story please tell me! And I will! Oh and don't forget to **__**review**__**,**__** fav**__**ourite**__** and follow! And thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter two: The Spider is born!

**Kung Fu Spider: chapter two: The Spider is born!**

**1 hour later…**

"Ugh! What happened? I feel… different! "Po said getting up off the floor. "I probably just need a drink!"

Po then came downstairs to the kitchen.

"Po! Son, are you feeling any better?" Mr Ping said concerned.

"I don't know! I feel weird but I think I just need some water!" Po said going to the tap with a cup.

Then a pan fell from the shelf and just before it landed on Mr Ping Po caught it with one hand and put it back on the shelf.

"Wow! H…how did I do that?" Po said confused and shock at what he just did.

"I don't know Po! But thank you Po! Who knows what might have happened if you hadn't have caught that!" Mr Ping said happily then noticed Po looked a bit thinner. "Po, is it me or do you look thinner? Have you been doing exercise?"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Po said looking at his belly. "Hey that's weird! Maybe it's just one of those things where you don't realise that you lose weight or something like that!"

"Yeah maybe! Oh well! Let's just finish making the noodles!" Mr Ping said looking at Po thinking on how he could have not seen Po lose that much weight.

**The following night…**

"Good night Po! Sweet dreams!" Mr Ping said nicely to Po.

"Good night dad!" Po said gently falling asleep.

**In Po's dream…**

Po was doing Kung Fu way beyond his capabilities! (_**Well at the time it was!**_) And he was fighting enemies with Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

"Now Po! Use the 'secret weapon' before it's too late!" Master Shifu said getting covered in the enemies. "They're just too much! Quickly Po! Do it now!"

"But Master Shifu! It could kill us too!" Po said scared.

"I know the cost! But it is for the safety of the valley!" Shifu said being overpowered by the army.

"Po! If we don't survive I just want to tell you that I…"Tigress was saying sadly but then Po woke up and it was morning.

**End of dream…**

"Oh man! Now I won't know what she was going to say!" Po whispered angrily and looked out the window and there was a large group of bandits outside the shop and the Furious Five were fighting it so he came out to watch.

**In the fight…**

"Aaggh! They 're stronger than most bandits!" Monkey said pointing out the obvious.

"Really? Ya don't say?" Tigress said sarcastically.

"Just focus on the fight! And don't get distracted!" Viper said trying to beat up the bandits but they were a lot better than normal bandits these ones seemed like actually good fighters.

**Back with Po…**

"Awesome! The Furious Five! I can't believe they're fighting in front of my own home!" Po said excited then a bandit saw Po as an easy target so he went up to grab him.

"C'mon tubby! You'll be my hostage!" the bandit said grabbing Po's arm.

"Hey let go of me!" Po said punching the bandit in the face and he went flying five metres away. "Whoa! D…did I do that?" Po said looking at his hand. "If I really did just do that then I'm joining the fight!"

Then Po jumped into the fight and started beating up the bandits like they were dummies then the Five just stopped and looked at Po shocked.

"Whoa! That guy has some moves!" Mantis said as the rest of the bandits was unconscious.

"Hmmm… do you think we should trust him? I mean he could be one of them?" Tigress said looking at Po then called for him. "Hey panda! Come over here!"

"Huh! Why did I do something wrong?" Po said scared.

"What no! We just want to know how you did all that!" Tigress said then Po came closer looking nervous.

"Y...yes M...Master Tigress?" Po said then got lost in her eyes and completely missed what she just said. "Huh huh!"

"Did you just listen to what I just said?" Tigress said angrily.

"What oh! Sorry I...I just err…" Po said shaking it off. "S…sorry Master Tigress I… umm I just lose focus very quickly! Please forgive me!"

"Okay fine! But what I said was Master Shifu might be interested in what you can do! So you can come with us to see him if you want!" Tigress said seeing that he had an excited look on his face.

"Really? You want me to go up t...to the jade palace? Of course I would love to go and meet Master Shifu!" Po said excitedly.

"Then it's settled you can come with us now or you can come later on!" Tigress said in a formal tone.

"I'll go now! But first I'm going to tell my dad where I'm going then I'll head up with you guys!" Po said not believing this was happening.

"Fine but don't take too long!" Tigress said impatiently then a goose came out the shop wearing a hat that looked like a bowl of noodles.

"Dad! I'm going to the jade palace for a while I'm not sure when I'm getting back!" Po said to the goose wearing the noodle hat.

"Really? The jade palace okay son just stay safe!" Mr Ping said kindly to Po.

"I will don't you worry!" Po said waving at Mr Ping. "Alright I'm all set to go!"

"Okay, let's go!" Tigress said with a serious face on but surprised that his dad was a goose but didn't say anything because things would get awkward.

"So… tell us a little about yourself!" Viper said politely.

"Oh me! Well my name is Po I have worked at a noodle shop petty much my whole life! When I was sixteen I was in a two-man rock band! But we split up a while ago! I don't want to talk about it!" Po said remembering about his partner.

"Well okay… but what did you play?" Viper asked curiously.

"Oh! I played a guitar I still have it but I never get to use it anymore!" Po said in a normal tone.

"What songs did you play?" Mantis said curiously.

"I can't remember the names but I remember the lyrics but don't ask me to sing them!" Po said remembering some of the words of the song.

"Why? Can't you sing?" Mantis said looking at Po.

"What? No! I can sing very well! But it's just the lyrics! Some are let's just say they're…inappropriate!" Po said smirking a bit.

"Okay Po! We won't force you!" Tigress said starting to smirk but then hid it. "So Po how did you get to be such a good fighter?"

"I don't really know! It seemed so… so natural!" Po said trying to think how he became that good. "wait" I think I know!"

"What? How?" Tigress said shocked.

Then Po realised that the spider bite gave him strength and agility but that was all he found out that he had so far so he decided to keep his incident a secret so then made up a lie.

"Wait no! That was a dream!" Po said convincingly then arrived at the gates.

"Well whatever it was you'll figure it out eventually!" Tigress said pulling a smile a Po. "C'mon we need to show Master Shifu what you can do!"

"alright then!" Po said nervously then headed towards the training hall.

_**So what you think? I wrote this story down on paper first but I changed it a bit so please tell me what you think in the review and also thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter three: New Student!

**Kung Fu Spider: chapter three: new student!**

**Po came through the doors of the training hall and saw an angry Master Shifu**

"Where in china have you lot been? And who is this?" Master Shifu said looking at the panda in the room. "Well is someone going to answer me or just stand there?"

"Master Shifu this is Po, we met him whilst fighting some bandits! I think you might want to see him he's a good fighter!" Tigress said showing Master Shifu to Po.

"Hmm… he doesn't look like much! What's so special about this Panda?" Master Shifu said slightly agitated.

"What's so special about me? I just saw they needed some help so I just joined in! And after that they were saying how much of a good fighter I was! So they brought me to you!" Po said to Shifu worried on what he might say.

"Well you can prove that to me right now! If you are as good as they say you are I might allow you to stay!" Master Shifu said having a look at Po. "You don't look like much! Well let's begin!"

"Alright! So what's first?" Po said looking around the training hall.

"Do the training course! If you get through unscathed then you pass but if you fail you will have to leave!" Master Shifu said smiling. "Have we got a deal?"

"Uhh… sure let's go!" Po said excitedly. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Good! Let's begin!" Master Shifu said then Po ran into the course and he dodged everything he came out unscathed and plus he decided to go backwards with his eyes closed and was back at the start still unscathed.

"How'd I do?" Po said already knowing the answer to the question.

"H…How'd y… you, How did you do that?" Master Shifu said astonished.

"Err… I've been umm… I… I don't really know!" Po said with confusion on his face. "Did I do it right?"

"Are you kidding me? You did it correct! You dodged everything you didn't even get hit! Not to mention you did it backwards with your eyes closed! It takes decades to do that even with the most talented of masters! How did you do that?" Master Shifu said astonished (again!).

"Like I said before! I have no clue what so ever!" Po said looking back at the Five who were just as amazed.

"Well I must take you to Master Oogway at once! He's going to want to see you immediately!" Master Shifu said leading Po to large room with a large old Turtle meditating on a long stick.

"Ah! Shifu you have brought someone to are halls! And who may you be?" Oogway said getting out of his shell (just his arms legs and head!) and going towards Po.

"I'm P…Po Ping! It' an honour to meet you Master Oogway!" Po said nervously but still bowing with his fist in hand.

"Well Po it's nice to meet you too! Hmm… there is something different about you! Something I have not sensed in anyone before!" Oogway said looking at Po trying to figure out what he was sensing.

"Really? What's so different about me?" Po said hoping he wouldn't figure out his 'certain' abilities.

"Po may I speak to you… in private please?" Master Oogway said smiling.

"Umm… sure thing Master Oogway!" Po said looking worried.

**In the other room…**

"Po I have sensed something in you something I would never get to sense in someone!" Master Oogway said sounding happy.

"What have you sensed Master Oogway?" Po said just wanting to know what he sensed.

"Po, you are the Dragon Warrior!" Master Oogway said pointing at Po.

"What! I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po blurted out loudly. "How can that be possible?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways!" Master Oogway said happily.

"Well you've never been wrong before! Should we tell Master Shifu and the others?" Po said curiously.

"It is probably best to let them know! And what's the point in keeping it a secret?" Master Oogway said opening the door and Shifu was meditating.

"Ah! You've finished! Now do you agree that Po should stay with us?" Master Shifu said hopefully.

"Master! You will not believe this but master Oogway says I'm the Dragon warrior!" Po said excitedly.

"What! The Dragon Warrior? That's impossible! Well that must be why you were so good at the course!" Master Shifu said not believing his ears. (Did you know if you keep saying 'ears' it will sound like you're saying 'ah yes' it's quite an awesome fact!)

"I know right! Should I go tell the Five?" Po said excited.

"That is a great Idea! We shall go tell them the news right away!" Master Shifu said as Master Oogway went back to meditating.

**Back in the training hall…**

"Hey Tigress! May I talk to you?" Viper said smiling.

"Uhh… sure Viper what is it?" Tigress said punching a dummy.

"Not here in private!" Viper said hushed.

"Okay? Why?" Tigress said confused and going out the training hall.

**With Tigress and Viper…**

"So… What's so important?" Tigress said looking at Viper with her arms crossed.

"Do you like Po?" Viper said quickly.

"What! No! Why would you think that?" Tigress said angrily at Viper for thinking such things.

"Oh C'mon Tigress! I've seen how you look at him! Smiling at him then suddenly pulling a straight face!" Viper said smirking at Tigress.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been doing those things!" Tigress said annoyed.

"You know it's true! Deep down in your heart! You know you like him!" Viper said smiling.

"Just shut up Viper! I don't like him that way! So just leave me alone!" Tigress yelled angrily at Viper and storming back to the training hall.

"Oh Tigress… You just have to face up to your true feelings and then you'll know the truth!" Viper whispered to herself.

**Back in the training hall viper came in and Po and Master Shifu had just entered the room and looked happy…**

"Attention everyone we have an announcement to make!" Master Shifu said loudly then everyone gathered round.

"What is it Master?" Viper said slivering up to Shifu.

"Master Oogway has sensed something in Po and believe this when I say it to you! Po is…"Master Shifu said then Po interrupted.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po blurted out loudly.

"What!" the Five said in unison.

"And as for now on Po will be staying here to train like the rest of you!" Master Shifu said formally.

"This is going to be awesome! What should I do next?" Po said acting like a child waiting to see Santa at a shop.

"Train! You will all be sparring with each other! Your sparring partners are Crane & Viper, Mantis & Monkey and Po & Tigress!" Master Shifu said putting them in pairs. "Now let's begin!"

"Err… so what do I do here? Are there any rules for sparring or we just fight how we normally do?" Po asked confused.

"Don't worry Po! You're just not allowed to kill your opponent! Just fight until the other one can't fight any more!" Tigress said getting in her fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Po said suddenly dodging a surprise attack doing loads of awesome kung Fu moves on Tigress then Po had her on the floor held down with one hand. "Cool! I took down Master Tigress!"

"P…Po too hard!" Tigress said struggling to breathe.

"Oh! Sorry Master Tigress! I don't know my own strength yet!" Po said looking at his hand.

"Wow! He took down Tigress on his first go! That's impressive!" Monkey said amazed.

**Then Tigress picked herself up and wiped her shirt and looked like nothing had just happened**

"Are you alright Tigress?" Viper said worried.

"I'm… I'm fine! 'cough' 'cough'" Tigress said looking like she has had a large amount of force slowly put on her chest. "I just need… a moment… to breathe!"

"Tigress I'm really sorry about that! I don't know my own strength yet!" Po said looking at his arms.

"It's… okay Po! I just need a lay down!" Tigress said heading to the barracks.

**In Tigress' quarters…**

"'cough' how can someone get that strong?" Tigress said remembering the force Po was doing on her. "It's just not normal! Even if he's the Dragon Warrior!"

"Hey! Tigress… you okay?" Po asked worried he might have injured her.

"Po for the last… time! I'm fine!" Tigress said starting to yell.

"Tigress I can tell that you're not okay! May I come in?" Po said nervously.

"'sigh' fine! But I'm telling you I'm okay! You didn't injure me you just winded me a bit!" Tigress said opening the door for Po.

_**End of chapter three! Please Review, favourite and follow! And give me ideas for the next chapter! Oh yeah! And thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter four: Tigress' new emotion!

**Kung Fu Spider: chapter four: The Tiger's new emotion!**

"So what do you want Po? You've already apologized! And I told you I'm alright! So what is it that you need?" Tigress said seeming annoyed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright! I am very strong for my size!" Po said sounding sad.

"Po! Please I'm telling you… I'm alright!" Tigress said getting fed up of this topic.

"Tigress…!" Po said knowing she was lying.

"'sigh' fine!" Tigress said giving up. "It's just… no one has ever beaten me on their first go before, I…I feel so helpless…"

"Tigress if you're anything it's not helpless!" Po said looking in Tigress' amber eyes. "You're a strong beau…" Po then realised what he was about to say then said something different. "… intelligent woman! And don't let anyone say otherwise!"

"Po, what were you about to call me but you said something different?" Tigress said smirking.

"Oh! Umm… it was nothing Tigress!" Po said nervously.

"Po I know what you were going to say!" Tigress said with relaxed eyes. "You were going to say I was beautiful! Weren't you?"

"'Sigh' yeah… are you mad?" Po said worried.

"Po! Why would I be mad with you for calling me beautiful? I think it's sweet!" Tigress said looking into Po's jade green eyes.

"No! I can't do this!" Po just said turning away from Tigress.

"Po! What's wrong? What can't you do?" Tigress said confused.

"Sorry Tigress! I can… I just can't go through all that again!" Po said starting to shed a tear.

"Po! You aren't making any sense! What can't you go through again?" Tigress said worried.

"'sigh' I guess I should tell you!" Po said sadly.

"Tell me what Po?" Tigress said confused.

"Remember when I told you I was in a band and my partner and I split up?" Po said sadly.

"Oh, yeah!" Tigress said remembering about Po being in a band.

"Well, my partner was a female snow leopard we met at a gig we started to chat and we had a lot in common! So we decided to form a band! After a while we got closer until we became well you' know… After about five months our band became quite popular but something happened that I wish never happened! I just hoped wouldn't happen! She… she…" Po said then broke into tears.

"What happened? Did something happen? Did she get hurt?" Tigress said holding Po to comfort him.

"She…She…She was in bed with another man! They were making-out and they were just… sorry I can't say anymore! It's hurts to talk about it!" Po said starting to cry again.

"Po it's okay! Don't cry!" Tigress said holding Po.

"I know it's okay! Ever since then I try to avoid relationships in fear that it might happen again!" Po said sadly and began to cry again. "Sorry you have to see me like this! I… I have to go!"

"Po, don't go please!" Tigress said putting her arm out to go grab Po.

"And why should I?" Po said starting to sound angry.

"Because…because I… I… '_I __Like you_'" Tigress whispered to Po.

"What! What do you mean?" Po said worried.

"Po I don't know what it is about you but I think I… I think I might be kind of in love with you!" Tigress said looking down.

"What! Y… you love me?" Po said shocked

"'sigh' yes I do, but the real question is do you love me?" Tigress said not believing she's doing this.

"I don't know Tigress I keep thinking that the same thing will happen to me just like with the snow leopard!" Po said sadly. "And Tigress, I feel the same way but I don't want to go through all that hurt and sadness again!"

"Po, I understand… but can't you trust me?" Tigress said feeling upset.

"Tigress I would love to trust you! But we've only just met today! And I have a lot of things on my mind! So maybe we can wait and find out a bit more about each other! Because I don't think I know anything about your life and what you like to do!" Po said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Po we'll try it your way…" Tigress said smiling at Po.

"Tigress, why do you love me?" Po asked curiously.

"I don't know Po! I can't explain it! Just one look at you and I had this strange new emotion and after a few minutes I realised what I was feeling! Love…" Tigress said putting her paw on Po's paw.

"Okay, but please I don't want a relationship at the moment! I just need some time to think okay!" Po said rubbing his head with both his hands like he was trying to think. (_**Rubbing his head with both hands… that sounds very wrong! Anyway back to the story**_)

"Okay Po, you may go now if you want!" Tigress said opening the door for Po.

"Thank you Tigress I hope you understand!" Po said sadly.

"Yes I do understand, I know you have a lot on your mind, so… see you later I guess!" Tigress said with a sudden silence.

"Yeah I guess so…" Po said trying not to make things awkward.

"Okay… but just one last thing!" Tigress said surprising Po.

"What is it?" Po said worried.

"This…" Tigress then hugged Po and then Po just hugged back then they both departed.

"Bye Po!" Tigress said sweetly.

"Bye Tigress!" Po said waving slightly and then went back to the training hall.

"Ah… Po! You've joined us at last! The others have told me that you said that you have worked at a noodle shop for as long as you can remember is this true?" Master Shifu said smiling.

"Err… yes Master Shifu! That is correct" Pol said starting to figure out where this is going.

"Good, then how would you like to be the cook for the palace?" Master Shifu said happily.

"Really! Wow! That would be awesome! When do I start?" Po said excited.

"Wonderful! You may start now!" Master Shifu said with a smile on his face.

"Awesome! So… what should I cook? Is there anything particular that anyone should or shouldn't eat?" Po said not wanting to 'poison' anyone.

"Don't worry Po! Just cook what you always cook! No one has any allergies or has to eat anything specific! Just surprise us!" Master Shifu said with a smile on his face.

"Okay Master! I'll see what I can do!" Po said rushing to the kitchen. (_**Don't ask me how he knows where the kitchen is okay! He just does!**_)

**In the kitchen…**

"Okay… what to cook… what to cook?" Po said looking at a container with readymade noodles in it. "Noodle soup it is!" Po said as the rest of the ingredients were there as well.

**30 minutes later and the Five and Master Shifu were in the room…**

"Okay! Soups on!" Po said giving everyone a bowl. "Hope you like it!"

"This is really good!" Mantis said as he ate more of it.

"Wow! You're a really good cook!" Crane said complimenting Po's cooking.

"I wish my mouth was bigger!" Mantis said as a joke.

"Po, this is way better than tofu!" Tigress said already finished her bowl.

"You may have seconds if you want?" Po said politely "I'm used to making a whole pot for he customers so there's plenty to go around!"

"Thank you Po!" Tigress said getting up and going to the pot and on her way back she tripped over her own feet by accident and Po caught her along with all the noodles and soup without a single drop spilt. "Po! H…how did you do that?"

"Oh! Umm… I err… I guess I was just lucky I guess?" Po said not trying to blow his secret.

"Yeah you were!" Tigress said smiling at Po with a grin then sat down with her soup and Po just blushed and pretended like nothing just happened.

"Po this food is better than I thought it would be you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Master Shifu said smiling.

"Thank you Master!" Po said and felt happy from the comment then there was an awkward silence.

_**So what do you think? Thank ric castle for the kitchen scene from the caffateria scene in the first movie of Spider-Man **__** and you should go read some of his stories! And thanks for reading! Don't forget to put in the reviews on what you think should happen next or just PM me! so again thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter five: New powers!

**Kung Fu Spider: chapter five: New Powers!**

**The next day Po wakes up in his new quarters and when he stretched something flew out his wrist…**

"WTF was that?" Po said confused then saw a long sticky thread attached to his wrist. "Is this… Web?" Then a gong went off and heard the others go out of their rooms and say 'good morning Master!'

"Po! Get up!" Shifu said opening Po's door and he was up out of bed. "Oh! You're up! I forgot to tell you about the gong! My mistake"

"Sorry Master! I just …" Po said as Master Shifu interrupted Po.

"Don't worry Po! It was your first night here and I didn't tell you about the gong!" Master Shifu said apologizing to Po. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Okay Master!" Po said bowing.

"You will all start training right after breakfast!" Master Shifu ordered.

"What's for breakfast?" Po said with his stomach rumbling.

"You should know! Aren't you the cook now?" Master Shifu said grinning.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Po said feeling stupid. "So… what should I cook?"

"Cook what you normally cook for breakfast! Or… just surprise us!" Master Shifu said walking out the room.

**In the kitchen**

"Okay… I know! Bean buns" Po said getting whatever ingredients you need to make bean buns with.

**15 minutes later…**

"Okay! Breakfast's ready!" Po said as everyone was already at the table. "I hope everyone likes bean buns!" Po said putting a plate of bean buns in front of everyone.

"Bean buns huh? Hmm… let' have a taste!" Crane said then took a bite out of the bean bun and his eyes opened up wide and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" Po said seeing that Crane had a funny look on his face.

"Po… they're great! Seriously you have talent at cooking!" Crane said shoving the bean buns in his mouth then everyone began to eat and they all had good reactions.

"You're right! Good at cooking and Kung Fu! Po is there anything you can't do?" Master Shifu said smiling like he hadn't in a while.

"Po! What's your secret?" Tigress said trying not to eat them like a pig. "They're the best bean buns I've ever had! By far!"

"Oh! It's just years of practice! You know, if you want to succeed in life you got to work for it!" Po said happily. "That's just the way it is!"

"That's so true!" Master Shifu said agreeing with Po.

**Later in training…**

"Hey, Po! Can I ask you something?" Crane said looking suspicious.

"Err… sure Crane… W… What do you need?" Po said worried.

"How did you get so good at Kung Fu?" Crane asked curiously.

"I already told you! It just comes naturally! You know because I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po said getting annoyed with people asking. "Why does everyone keep asking?"

"Fine… Fine! I believe you!" Crane said still suspicious.

"You'd better! Because it's the truth!" Po said getting angry but then just calmed down. "Anyway you ready?"

"Ready!" Crane said in his fighting stance ready to spar with Po.

**10 seconds later and Crane was on the floor confused what just happened…**

"H…how…?" Crane said shocked at Po's speed. "Po, how can you move that fast?"

"Seriously Crane! Why are you so suspicious?" Po said starting to get annoyed with Crane asking the same questions over and over again. "Two words for you! Dragon… Warrior! Got it?"

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior would be highly gifted in Kung Fu and have greater Strength, Speed and agility more than an average person!" Master Shifu said interrupting Po and Crane's conversation.

"Yeah! What he said!" Po said happily that someone had explained why he was like that.

"Anyway, you have all worked hard today! You all may have the rest of the day off!" Master Shifu said smiling and walked off.

"Yes! Day off!" Po said excitedly. "I'm going to see if my dad is alright! And get my things to bring to my quarters!"

"Okay Po! See you later!" Crane said looking at Po suspiciously.

"Bye…" Po said closing the door behind him.

**Down at the village…**

"I can't wait to tell dad the good news!" Po said to himself excitedly then arrived at the noodle shop and going in the kitchen. "Dad! You here?"

"Po! Son you're back!" Mr Ping said hugging Po.

"Dad! You're not going to believe what Master Oogway told me!" Po said excitedly

"What did he tell you Po?" Mr Ping said curiously.

"Okay… apparently, I'm the… Dragon Warrior!" Po said but ended up blurting it out. "Isn't this great? You're the farther of the Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh son! I'm so proud of you! My son the Dragon Warrior!" Mr Ping said excited. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"I know right? And you know the best part! I'm going to be staying at the Jade palace! Isn't this great?" Po said over excited. "Oh! And guess who I beat in a sparring match on my first try!"

"Err… I don't know Po! Who?" Mr Ping said confused.

"Master Tigress!" Po said full of excitement.

"Really? Wow! You must be a really good fight to take on Master Tigress!" Mr Ping said impressed.

"I know! But anyway I need to get my things from my room forgot to get them last night!" Po said starting to head upstairs.

"Okay son! You need any help?" Mr Ping offered.

"Nah! I'll be fine Dad! But hanks for the offer!" Po said getting a large bag and starting to put some things in his bag and came across an old painting of him and the snow leopard they were underneath a peach tree with petals falling gently on the ground they were both holding each other with the look of love in their faces and there was a sunset that made the whole sky orangey reddish colour, it was such a beautiful moment and he had never looked so happy in the picture. "'sigh' how could she have done that to me? What did I ever do to her? Maybe it's just because I'm stupid, repulsive and just plain fat! How could any girl think I look attractive?" Po said with a tear in his eye then remembered about Tigress.

"Po! You alright in there?" Mr Ping said as he thought he heard slight crying.

"It's okay dad! It's probably just outside!" Po said wiping his tears.

"Okay son! I'll be here if you need me!" Mr Ping said continuing making the noodles.

"I will!" Po said continuing with what he was doing.

"Anyway back to packing!" Po said putting the picture down and packed everything else and decided to take his guitar.

**Back at the Jade Palace…**

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Po said going into thee training hall.

"Hey Po! So is that your guitar?" Crane said looking at Po's guitar.

"Yeah… I thought I might start using it again, just like the old days!" Po said pulling out his guitar.

"So can you play something for us?" Crane said hoping he would play something.

"Sorry but I don't feel like playing anything at the moment!" Po said sounding depressed.

"Aw… C'mon! Do a little song?" Crane said in a joking voice.

"No, seriously I don't feel like playing at the moment!" Po said getting annoyed.

"Fine! Maybe later!" Crane said walking off.

"Finally! I just need to unpack!" Po said to himself and went to his room.

**In Po's room…**

"'Sigh' I haven't played this for years! I wonder if I still know how to play?" Po said starting to strum his guitar and started to sing. (**This song I made up! '**_**I wana be happy!**_**'** '**TM ryeman200****'**)

"_Why is it that I feel this way?"_

"_Why can't this feeling just go away?"_

"_It feels like I'm all alone!"_

"_Why do I always moan?"_

"_I just wana be happy…"_

"_I just wana be free…"_

"_Oh, why can't I just fly away…?"_

"_Away from all this stress!"_

"_Get away from all this hate!"_

"_Why can't all the troubles just, go away…?"_

"_I wana be happy…"_

"_I wana be free!"_

"_Oh why can't all the troubles just go away?"_

"_Oh, why can't I just fly away…?"_

"_Away from all this stress!"_

"_Away from all this hate!"_

"_I wish I could just be free"_

"_To be whoever I want to be!"_

"_I wana be happy…"_

"_I wana be free!"_

"_Oh, why can't I just pack up and leave…"_

"_I wana be happy!"_

"_I wana be free!"_

"_Oh, why can't I just fly away…?"_

"_Away from all this stress!"_

"_Away from all this hate!"_

"_Oh, why can't the troubles just go away…?"_

"_I wana be Happy!"_

"_I wana be free!"_

"_Oh, why can't I just fly away…?"_

**Just then Tigress came into the barracks and her Po singing and she just stopped and listened to his song…**

"_Away from all this stress!"_

"_Away from all this hate!"_

"_Oh, why can't I just fly away…?"_

"_I just wana to be happy….." __**(End of song!)**_

**After the song was over Po noticed Tigress had been listening through the his open door…**

"Tigress! How long were you standing there?" Po said nervously.

"Long enough!" Tigress said depressed. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah… w…why do y…you ask?" Po asked staggering a bit.

"'Sigh' that song says how I always feel… I just want to be happy…" Tigress said walking up to Po.

"Don't us all…" Po said looking down sadly. "Tigress I've been thinking something that's weird. Po said changing the subject.

"What's that Po?" Tigress said curiously.

"If I'm really the Dragon Warrior why haven't I got the Dragon Scroll yet?" Po asked concerned.

I don't know Po? But I'm sure Master Shifu will give it to you soon!" Tigress said supporting Po.

"Yeah you're probably right!" Po said then Shifu walked in.

"Ah… there you are Po! Are you ready?" Master Shifu said with a smile. "It's time!"

"You don't mean…?" Po asked excited.

"Yes you are ready for the secret of the Dragon Scroll!" Master Shifu said happily.

"Awesome!" Po said making his way to the hall of warriors.

_**Sorry not much happened in this chapter but more will happen next chapter! And don't forget to review follow and favourite! Oh yeah that was my first songfic how was it? if you like it I will put more in to the story! The next chapter will have Po's final Power in it! So stay tuned and just remember! **_

_KEEP CALM_

_AND_

_AND READ_

_FANFICS!_


End file.
